


A Question of Then and Now

by Rubien



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Thanatos, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Switching, Top Zagreus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubien/pseuds/Rubien
Summary: A memory surfaced Zagreus' mind, of when he and Thanatos were younger, and ever since, he couldn't stop thinking about it.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 500





	A Question of Then and Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ewlith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewlith/gifts).



> I've been obsessed with this game ever since I started playing it and I just love all of the characters so much! Thanatos is my favorite boy who I would do anything for and I relate to Zagreus so much... he is such a potato.
> 
> I really hope you will enjoy this fic even if it's not something I usually write (ew, fluff).
> 
> Big thanks, of course, to my amazing friend [Saya](https://twitter.com/gale_zea) who yelled at me each time I let her sneak peak into this fic! I hope you will enjoy this fic! 
> 
> Please, let me know what you think, your comments mean the world to me! ♥

Zagreus didn't even know what had brought the memory back.

Scratch that, he knew exactly what had brought the memory back. Such a strange impulse. He was walking to the west hall as he'd always been after he returned to the House and greeting Hypnos on his way.

He found Thanatos where he usually was, standing at the balusters, gazing over the river Styx. There was nothing particularly special about the way he was watching it - his back turned to Zagreus leaning slightly forward. Yet the moment the mismatched eyes fell upon the figure, a memory he'd believed long forgotten surfaced in his mind.

Of Thanatos, standing exactly where he was standing right now, at the balcony, the watchful, intense golden eyes observing the flow of the river, constant, never-ending. He was older than Zagreus but not an adult god.

And Zagreus watched him, with young and childish curious eyes. He had no name to give to the wild butterflies in his belly that were suddenly cut loose as when they fell upon the older god. The long, silver locks waving down on his back, the contrast with the dark skin, the broad shoulders and slim waist, all covered in the smoothest silk and golden armlets, studded with amethysts.

Zagreus' skin on the back of his neck prickled, and he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him.

The sound of his feet on the marble floor alerted the other to his presence, making him look over his shoulder. Zagreus' heart skipped a beat when he found himself staring into the eyes as beautiful as molten gold and just as warm. He'd felt like they touched the very core of his soul.

Zagreus didn't understand why Thanatos held only the title of Death Incarnate when he was deserving of the title of Beauty Incarnate, so glorious and divine. How could anyone be so pretty? 

"Zagreus, are you not supposed to be studying?" Thanatos questioned, but his voice had been hushed, a secret of Zagreus' little mischief.

"I heard you were around!" the boy replied, excitement coloring his voice.

Thanatos shook his head, but the curled corner of his lip gave him away.

"Now, that's not appropriate, you know that, Zagreus."

The prince rolled his eyes dramatically. Learning was boring but more so when Thanatos was around to spend time with instead. He didn't understand why everyone around him insisted it was so important. For some reason that nobody really explained to him, he ought to study, so he would. Still, that didn't mean that Zagreus would simply return to the many books Achilles and Nyx had brought him without talking to his friend.

Then, the young boy got a brilliant idea. A fair deal that even Thanatos would find agreeable. 

He grinned widely, putting hands on his hips. "I will, Than! But under one condition?"

Thanatos had huffed a short laugh, the smile making the butterflies in Zagreus' belly erratic.

"Ah, do pray tell, what that is?"

Zagreus was practically bouncing with excitement. He looked up at the adolescent almost twice his height.

He declared proudly: "I'll return to my studies if you promise to marry me once I grow up."

For a brief moment, the silence stretched between them interrupted only by the steady flow of the river Styx. Then, Thanatos looked away, chuckling aloud.

"That hardly seems like a fair trade, don't you think, Zag?"

"Why! It's completely fair!" Zagreus argued, voice carrying over the halls. "You like me, I like you, and once I rule this realm after my father, I will need a wife."

This time, Thanatos looked away, beaming bright with laughter. "And do you think I'd be a suitable wife?"

"Of course," Zagreus nods eagerly, not fully grasping the source of Thanatos' amusement. "You are smart, and you are pretty; you'll be a perfect wife."

His logic was perfect, surely Thanatos knew.

"Zagreus!"

A deep roar sounded through the halls of the House, and the butterflies in his belly turned to lead at his father's voice.

With a lump in his throat, he reached for Thanatos' hand, much larger and cooler than his own and so smooth.

"Promise you'll marry me when I'm as big as you," he urges, squeezing the hand.

Thanatos' smile never faded, but he did take a quick look in the direction of the main hall from where the yelling had come from.

Then, the molten gold settled back on Zagreus, reviving the soft tingles in his belly.

"As you wish, my prince, I shall marry you when you are as big as me."

Zagreus almost jumped at the words, his heart filling with joy but...

"Swear it!"

Thanatos shook his head, but the smile curled some more. His free hand ruffled the boy's head, gently ruffling the already wild hair.

"I swear it, Zag," he promised with soft, kind words.

Not able to contain the sudden burst of bright, warm energy, Zagreus threw himself at the other adolescent, hugging his short arms around Thanatos' middle.

Thanatos only smiled again, hugging him back. And, at that moment, Zagreus felt like the happiest boy in the Underworld.

"Zagreus!" His father's voice carried over the halls once more.

Like a bell to signal an end of a happy story, Thanatos let go of him and looked down. Zag already missed his warmth.

The young god then placed his hand on Zagreus' shoulder, squeezing it in reassurance. "Now, return to your studies. You wouldn't want your wife to have an uneducated husband, would you?"

"Nope!" Zagreus shook his head. "I'll be the best husband for you, Than, I promise. See you around!"

It was the first time Zagreus was genuinely excited to study.

And Zagreus hadn't even known he still had this memory until the one moment he had walked to greet his lover at the balcony. And ever since then, it couldn't leave his mind.

At first, he felt embarrassed - he had asked  _ Thanatos  _ to be his' wife.' It was ridiculous, and a part of Zagreus hoped that the other man had forgotten, that it hadn't crossed his mind in eons as it hadn't Zagreus'. But the other part, the one that still felt the butterflies in his belly every time Thanatos gave him one of his rare smiles, hoped he remembered.

The... proposal had been ridiculous, but in the same way, it'd been sweet. The way the other man hadn't hesitated and hugged Zagreus and promised to marry him. Thanatos most likely thought it a silly gesture of a child who had taken a liking to his looks. And yet... 

And yet, here there were now. In Zagreus' bed, embracing one another and Thanatos' face pressed into the crook of the younger man's neck, heavy breaths mingling together between them, their hearts gradually letting down the pace as they were coming down from the wondrous bliss.

Zagreus hissed slightly when Thanatos' soft cock pulled out of him, but before his lover could start to fret him whether he was alright, Zagreus reached for his chin and gently lead him for a kiss.

Thanatos murmured contently against his lips, pressing just as tenderly but firmly against him. Zagreus smiled into the kiss running his fingers over Thanatos' shoulders and side, losing himself in the taste that reminded him of fresh, winter air back on the surface.

Too soon, Thanatos pulled away, and Zagreus found himself staring into the glittery golden eyes that, despite knowing them for eons, never lost their spell. Gorgeous and, perhaps, because of the bright color, cold and distant, but now Zagreus knew what to look for. They were warmer than the touch of the rising sun on that first day Zagreus had made it to the surface and held more beauty, too.

Nonchalantly, he raised his hand and brushed Thanatos' hair backward, so soft and silky. Thanatos' eyelids fluttered, and his head tilted into the touch before he rested his chin on Zagreus' chest.

The younger man chuckled, feeling the warmth spreading through him at the thought that the man he still believed to be the beauty incarnated was there, in his arms.

Zagreus brushed his fingers through the hair again, gently scraping Thanatos' scalp, and smiling when he heard him sigh in delight.

Of course, the end came too soon. Thanatos was always the first one to break their little peace of duties and escapes.

"I ought to go," he said suddenly.

Zagreus sighed. He'd already gotten used to how things worked with Than, and he enjoyed every moment the other god gave him. Still, today, he didn't feel like making leaving easy.

He hummed, letting the hand that wasn't busy with brushing Thanatos' hair stroke his shoulders and down his spine, licking his lips when he felt the velvety skin.

"Do you remember when you had long hair?" Zagreus asked, taking hold of the silver locks. His grip wasn't too tight to be uncomfortable, but he didn't miss the tremble which went through Thanatos at the rough treatment. He'd definitely use this new information later.

It took Thanatos a moment to reply, apparently too lost in the sensation Zagreus' hands brought him. After a while, though, he looked back at him.

"I do remember," he confirmed, tipping his head to the side. "Why do you ask?"

Zagreus licked his lips. He felt his ears heating up at the memory, but it was already late to back down. Slowly, he released Thanatos' hair to brush the back of his fingers across his cheek.

"I just... do you remember how I asked you to marry me?"

Zagreus studies Thanatos' expression carefully, but even if it hadn't been so keen, he'd recognize the recalling right away. Thanatos' eyes didn't search for a second, they widened instead, and a smile glowed up his expression.

He affirmed in an almost light tone: "Indeed, I do. I'm..." Thanatos paused briefly, looking down sheepishly in the way that made Zagreus want to smash their lips together. "It is one of my fondest memories."

The words made Zagreus' heart skip a beat, the urge growing.

"Oh," he purred seductively, wrapping his arm around Thanatos' waist and pulling him closer, so their lips brushed against each other's when he continued: "Broody Thanatos has sweetest memories of me?"

The other man, expectedly, rolled his eyes, but the smile never left him. Zagreus, counting that as a win, pressed their lips together. At first, to simply enjoy their softness, but when Than earnestly pressed down against his body, Zagreus hummed and lightly nibbled at the lower lip.

He received a short gasp as a reward, lips parting in a quiet invitation that Zagreus readily accepted.

He flipped them over, so Thanatos was on his back with Zagreus laying atop, pleasant weight holding him down.

Thanatos wrapped his arms around Zagreus' back, drawing a groan when he dug his fingernails into the hot skin. In response, Zagreus ran his hand down his side, the fingers practically sizzling, restless, needing to touch every part of the man under him, feel the powerful muscles and strangely delicate waist under his large hands. 

He stopped at Thanatos' thigh, returning the squeeze and swallowing a low whimper from Than's lips.

Slowly, Zagreus pulled the thigh aside, settling between the spread legs as if he was meant to be there. He tried his best to distract Thanatos with gentle bites at his jawline and then sucking at the skin.

And judging by the heavy breathing only interrupted by low whimpers, he was successful. Until he took his other knee and slid between the legs completely, groaning at their bare erections rubbing at each other.

Immediately, Thanatos rippled, placing his hands on Zagreus' shoulders. Than's eyes, dazed with lust, found his own, staring at Zagreus from behind the long eyelashes.

"What brought this so out of sudden?" Zagreus couldn't help the pride, forcing a smile on his face when he heard the breathlessness in Thanatos' voice.

He tilted his head slightly before cupping his cheek again, grinning further when Than closed his eyes as he caressed the high cheekbones with his thumb. He continued to stroke through the hair, relishing the sensation of them between his fingertips.

"You're gorgeous," he admitted quietly, half to himself, half an answer to the question.

Thanatos snorted dismissively, rolling his eyes, but the shades in his cheeks visibly redden. "I'm not a fair maiden, Zagreus, you don't need to  _ swoon  _ me."

"Oh," Zagreus retorted lightly. "But shouldn't I court my wife-to-be."

If Thanatos turned red before, Zag is not sure how to describe the color which took over his lover's face. Thanatos shoved him in the shoulders, but the gesture was mostly symbolic as it barely budged him.

"I'm not your wife-"

"But you promised," Zagreus teased and, quite unfairly, rolled down his hips. A loud chuckle filled the room right after the surprised moan.

Preventing Thanatos from thinking by drowning him in pleasure, Zagreus leaned back down, leaving a trace of kisses and teeth along Thanatos' neck, drawing more of the sweet sounds out of his throat.

"Besides," he decided to be brave, mouthing a mark on Than's neck before nipping on his jaw again. "You've been saving yourself for me, weren't you?"

Carefully, Zagreus looked into the golden eyes, which were blown and looking everywhere but him. Immediately, mild worry grasped on Zagreus' insides, that Thanatos would just puff away in sheer embarrassment, and it would take days for him to return.

So, before Thanatos could decide that was an acceptable way to deal with what he thought was shame, Zagreus captured his lips in a kiss.

He felt Than tensing up under him, probably getting ready to push him off. Zagreus would let him, of course, but in the end, little by little, with each slight movement of Zagreus' lips, with his hands clasping around Thanatos' middle and fingers stroking his back, he relaxed more and more. Finally, Than opened his mouth, allowing Zagreus' to enter, deepening the kiss and reveling in the delicious taste.

When they finally pulled away, their heavy breaths mingled between them. Thantos' throat bobbed before he spoke, quietly: "What gave away that I've never... That I was a vir... Was I clumsy? The first time?"

Laughter grew at the bottom of Zagreus' chest, but he managed to stop it in time. He didn't want Than to interpret it the wrong way. However, he did smile, bumping their foreheads together, the memory of their first night together fresh on his mind. How attentive and careful Thanatos had been, how good he felt inside him. He might had been a touch of clumsy, but the experience had been nothing short of perfect.

"You were great, Than," he whispered. "You made me feel like nobody did before."

Zagreus watched the tension leaving Than's shoulders at the words, the worried expression turning softer and the corner of Thanatos' mouth rising. Zagreus' heart fluttered at the sheer cuteness of his lover; he looked absolutely delicious.

"And," he murmured quietly, and, once his Than's eyes were on him once more, Zagreus drew slightly away to kneel between Thanatos' legs, his hands rubbing the smooth skin, lavishing the look in front of him - the Death Incarnate, bare in all his gorgeous glory, a symphony of strong muscles and almost delicate physique and the halo of silver hair. And the most beautiful cock, still half-hard, resting on his underbelly. 

For a moment, Zagreus forgot the words he wanted to speak, completely smitten by his lover. And, despite being the more comfortable in a blanket of silence, Thanatos brought him back with a nervous slide of his legs on the bedsheets.

Zagreus woke up from his trance, continuing with racing heart and hunger in his eyes.

"And I want to reciprocate... if you'll let me, Than."

He watched the other man, palms sweating. It almost induced awkward laughter from his lungs - why was  _ he  _ so nervous. The other man didn't look much calmer, though, the red in his cheeks giving him away along with flitting eyes.

Then, gradually, Thanatos wrapped his legs around Zagreus' waist. He raised his hands to Zagreus' stomach, running the cool palms and fingers over the linage of powerful muscles as if he hadn't explored his lover a thousand times before.

The golden eyes darted up, and one single tender word left Thanatos' lips.

"Alright."

Like a spark which gave life to the fire in Zagreus' veins, he felt the thrill rushing through him. He grinned widely, leaning down to press a slow kiss on Thanatos' lips. The man under him chuckles against his lips but kisses back.

The hands settled on Zagreus' shoulders for a moment before he hugged them around his back. 

"Someone's excited..."

Thanatos' breath was just like his kiss - a touch of something fresh, crisp like the freshly driven snow on the surface.

"Would you blame me?" Zagreus cracked a smile.

Thanatos raised his eyebrows, but his eyes were soft as he avowed quietly: "I would rather have you touch me."

Zagreus licked his lips, that was a request he would very much like to comply with. He trailed a way of kisses down Thanatos' neck, stopping only at the prompt collarbones, tracing them with his thumb before biting down, sucking on the skin. Thanatos groaned sharply in response, but his hips rolled upwards, creating delicious friction. Zagreus crooned in appreciation.

He continued his way down, leaving behind marks,  _ his  _ marks, all over Thanatos' body. They wouldn't last for long, but Zagreus loved leaving the remnants of himself at Thanatos. And tonight, just like in most of their nights, he didn't stop there. He sucked on his pecs, teased Than's nipples with his teeth and between his fingers, listening to the serenade of low moans and whimpers Thanatos rewarded him with. The little writhes of the body under him made his cock twitch.

As he teased Thanatos' belly button with his tongue, he wrapped his fingers around Than's cock, sluggishly stroking. However slow and careful the touch, it sent his lover wild. Thanatos' whimper filled the air, louder than usual, his back arching, sending his hips up, hoping to fuck into Zagreus' hand.

And the prince only chortled and rubbed his thumb over the tip of Thanatos' cock, watching with fascination as the man threw his head backward, silver hair spread against the red pillow, almost glowing.

"Zagreus-" he choked on the air, squeezing his eyes shut.

The said man smiled innocently, giving Thanatos' cock several long strokes. "Yes, my love?"

Thanatos bit down into his lower lip, but even that didn't keep the loud whine down. And Zagreus didn't ease up on him, still stroking his member with his hand, admiring the few sweat drops on Thanatos' forehead as he was trying to keep himself together.

When he stroked the tip of his length again, Thanatos grasped on his wrist, nails digging into Zagreus' skin almost painfully, but he made no move to pull the hand away.

The golden eyes snapped open, pupils blown with desire, and lips wet and swollen. Not even the sweetest ambrosia would be a sight more alluring than him.

"Stop teasing!" he hissed, desperation sneaking into his voice.

Unfortunately, Zagreus wasn't done yet. "But, you look so adorable like this."

Perhaps, he had a death wish for calling... well,  _ death  _ cute, but before Thanatos could say anything, Zagreus bowed down and wrapped his lips around the width of his cock. The sound that left his lover was the most captivating melody Zagreus had ever heard. And he, being the greedy bastard he was, wanted  _ more _ .

His eyes never left Thanatos' expression, watching his brows, furrowed together, his mouth opened in a soundless gasp as Zagreus' tongue worked around the member, taking in more of the delicious saltiness. Then, he hollowed his cheeks, sucking greedily.

Thanatos lolled his head back once more, exposing the throat covered with bruises in the shapes of Zagreus' teeth. He tried to thrust his hips upward, to fuck into the hot mouth, but Zagreus cruelly held him down.

"Z-Zagreus!" Thanatos' voice was a good octave higher than usual, much to the said man's satisfaction.

He pulled away from the cock with a soft  _ pop, _ giving Than a heated look. "Don't worry, beloved, I have you."

Thanatos' chest was rising with heavy breaths, and the frown deepened. "Then, get on with it!"

Zagreus clicked his tongue, but it was only for the show. "Always so demanding."

He did enjoy Thanatos being bossy. And he enjoyed even more fucking it out of him.

Before Thanatos could form a reply, he returned to the proud cock, licking from the root agonizingly slowly, then pressing into the tip.

And while Thanatos was busy with writhing under him and keeping his shuddered breaths in check, Zagreus reached for the table next to the bed. A bowl of oil they had used earlier was still on top. He covered his fingers with a sensible amount.

Still, the little movements alerted Thanatos, and the man tensed up under him. Zagreus, lips still wrapped around Than's width, paused and gave him a glance. Thanatos' bore his gaze with flushed cheeks and wide eyes with something other than desired crept into them.

It was to be expected, and it was also on Zagreus to dispose of it. So, he mouthed along the side of Thanatos' cock, gently taking him by his thigh and spreading his legs further apart while caressing the skin tenderly. When Thanatos didn't object in any way, he bit down into the thigh, smickering when he heard Thanatos cry out.

Delicately, he brought the oiled fingers to Thanatos' entrance. When he heard him take a sharp breath, Zagreus hummed in comfort.

He considered briefly telling Thanatos to let him know if he changed his mind at any point but then decided against it. He didn't want to push his luck, and besides... he trusted Thanatos to tell him if he did something he wouldn't be comfortable with, in the same way, he knew Than trusted him.

Zagreus licked the spot he bit before and slowly pushed one finger inside. Thanatos' breath hitched jerkily as one, two joints disappeared inside him. He was tight, that much Zagreus could already tell as he watched with unhidden hunger.

He added the second finger straight away, biting again when his lover gasped and threw his arm over his eyes. Zagreus pushed deeper and deeper until the second finger joined the first one. His mouth was practically drooling at the feeling of the tight heat, and he could barely hold himself back. He couldn't wait to be inside Than, to feel him around him.

Sucking at the abused skin, Zagreus started spreading the man. Slowly at first, not wanting to overwhelm Thanatos... at least, not right from the start.

And Than did his best to relax for him as Zagreus worked him open, a bit by bit, finger after finger. By when he adjusted to the third, Zagreus moved them deeper. Soon enough, he found what he was searching for. A loud, surprised yelp passed Thanatos' lips, and hips suddenly rocked down.

Zagreus chuckled, observing Thanatos' expression, trying to memorize the pleasure-dazed eyes and clear shock written on his face.

"There?" He taunted before his lover could pull himself together and ruthlessly found the knot of nerves again, making the other man grasp on sheets. "It feels good, doesn't it, Than?"

"I- _ aah _ !"

Like a boy given a new toy, Zagreus continued to play with Thanatos, hugging an arm around his thigh so he could sink his teeth into the skin and suck on the fresh bruises while he fingered him with one hand and jerked his cock with the other.

And Thanatos practically melted for him, sprawled on the bed, legs spread in an invitation, now hiding his eyes in the palm of his hand.

"Za-Zagreus!"

The said man smiled at the neediness in his voice. He tightened his grip, chuckling lightly when Thanatos whined and thrust into his hand.

"Ple-Blood and darkness!" Thanatos huffed, voice crashing into one another.

For once, Zagreus decided to take mercy on him and released his grip while pulling out. Thanatos shrugged at the feeling, golden eyes fixed on Zagreus. He watched him kneel up, reaching for the oil once more.

With the corner of his eye, Zagreus noticed Thanatos gulping, but instead of pulling away, his lover seemed to sink further down, closer to Zag, seeking the reassurance of his body.

He hissed when as he covered his cock with the liquid. His cock was so hard it was almost too much. More than anything, he wanted to be inside Thanatos.

Zagreus touched the skin of Thanatos' side, digits caressing the hipbone before he placed the hand next to Than's torse to support his weight as he drifted closer to him.

Thanatos' was a sight to behold - chest rising and falling with heavy breaths, damp hair sprawled against the pillow like a crown, body covered with  _ his  _ bitemarks, and radiating with yearning. And, Blood and Darkness, the golden eyes nearly glowing with ardent. The fire inside Zagreus stirred as he thought all this was just for him.

He wished he could savor this sight for the rest of eternity. But he needed Thanatos, to feel him and, most importantly, to make him feel good.

Slowly, he lined up the tip of his cock at the entrance and looked at Thanatos expectedly. His jaw clenched as he felt like he was about to snap, but in the end, Thanatos only nodded shortly. And that was the only confirmation Zagreus needed.

He pushed inside Thanatos. Next, the breath got knocked out of his lungs, or it felt like the first breath after he rose from the river Styx - Zagreus couldn't decide. Either way, it was too much, Thanatos was warm and so incredibly tight, clutching around him in a way that was almost too much.

Hopelessly trying to keep himself from snapping his hips forward and burying himself into the incredible heat, Zagreus placed his palm at the middle of Thanatos' chest. The rhythm of his pacing heart and the faint trembles which went through his body with each inch sliding into him grounded Zagreus.

He was only halfway in when Thanatos hid his eyes behind his hand again, whining loudly. His other hand found Zagreus' shoulder, his nails scratching into his skin.

Zagreus growled, putting more of his weight at Thanatos' chest.

"You're taking me so well." He barely recognized the drawl of his voice, deep and rough. "Damn, Than, you are so tight."

"A-And you are t- _ ah _ ! Too big..." Thanatos wheezed. Zagreus paused, ready to ask him if he wanted to continue, but then, Than added, growling: "Just get  _ ooh _ -on with it."

The more reasonable part of Zag wanted to go slow, but the words, the demand made him grumble with want of his own desire, and he already knew how Than liked it.

The sound he made Thanatos sing with the sudden, fast snap of his hips, the animalistic, high howl, and the way with which Than threw his head back against the pillow as his hips bottomed down were absolutely worth the override of Zagreus' senses.

Thanatos felt absolutely incredible, tight, and warm. Zagreus needed more. He felt a drop of sweat traveling down his temple as he was holding himself back from thrusting fast straight away.

The room was filled with his and Thanatos' labored breathing. He glanced over Thanatos' expression, the furrowed brows, teeth biting into the lower lip.

To distract not only Thanatos but himself as well, Zagreus bowed down. The new angle forced his cock deeper into Than, making the man shiver. Zagreus captured the moan from his lips with a kiss. The sound converted into a sigh filled with relief as Thanatos returned the kiss, almost chastely.

It didn't remain that way too long, Zagreus too impatient, trying to drown the urge to fuck into Than before the man was ready. He growled into the kiss and probed with his tongue, requesting permission. Thanatos quivered under him, eagerly parting his lips. Zagreus explored Than's mouth, pushing further into the pleasant heat, getting high on the taste.

Without breaking the kiss, Thanatos wrapped his arms around Zag's shoulders, legs hooked around his waist.

Zagreus murmured with endorsement and nipped at Thanatos' lips, gently pulling. And the reaction he got almost sent him wild. His lover rolled his hips, taking the cock in him deeper.

Zagreus grabbed onto Than's thigh before pulling halfway out and rocking back in, setting a steady, slow rhythm. It was enough to get him more whimpers before Thanatos hid his face at the crook of Zagreus' neck, moaning quietly into the hot skin with each time Zagreus thrust into him, sending ripples of pleasure through him.

"Z-Zag..." Thanatos groaned against him.

A wicked grin grew on Zagreus' lips. Briefly, he considered doing precisely what he knew the other man wanted, but then a slightly nasty plan formed in his mind.

It took every bit of his will to stop his hips, to cease pushing into the welcoming, sweet heat.

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

The sound Thanatos made was more like an animal, frustrated and despairing, and he dug his fingers into Zagreus' shoulders, legs tightening around the middle.

"Zagreus!" he thundered in an accusation.

The man hummed vaguely, mouthing at Than's jawline, letting his teeth scrape over the skin. He ran his hand over the smooth skin of Thanatos' thigh and then dug his fingers into the buttcheek. His resolve was tested as Thanatos whined and clenched around him.

When his lust-driven self managed to form words, it came out more breathless than he wanted: "Tell me what you want, my beloved."

Thanatos huffed out, nearly a sob, then released a shuddered breath.

"P-Please..."

The single word filled Zagreus with rapture. Without any further ado, he released the control he held over himself and snapped his hips. The room filled with a howl of pleasure as he buried his cock deep inside his lover.

"Now," Zagreus panted, pulling out immediately. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Before Thanatos could form a reply, he slammed back into him, setting a fast, brutal pace. His lover clawed on his back, the pain sending a burning sensation through his body and firing up the already bisk pounding of his hips.

And Thanatos took him so exquisitely, with blatant whimpering just an edge from crying, hands grasping on Zagreus as if he was the only thing in the universe, and meeting Zagreus' thrusts with his own. God, and he was clenching around him so hard, each time Zagreus filled him up to the brim.

"Blood and darkness!" Zagreus exclaimed, hand grabbing onto Thanatos' hip, hard enough to create bruises. "You feel so good, Than. So good for me, my love!"

Thanatos opened his mouth, but the only sound that came out was a loud mewl after an especially hard thrust.

Zagreus chuckled and ran his hand up Thanatos' chest, wrapping fingers around Than's neck. The man shook under him, tilting his head back, giving him better access.

Zagreus did like the way Thanatos got when lost in desire. 

"You take me so well," Zag praised, relentlessly hammering into his lower, watching the golden eyes as the pupils dilated at the words. "So beautiful like this... Tell me, Than... don't you...  _ hmph _ ... regret not letting me do this sooner?"

Than's eyes fixed on Zag through the cloud of desire, but whatever he was about to change shifted into a whimper when Zagreus enhanced his point with a rough thurst right into his prostate.

His back arched, toes curling, but Zagreus didn't let him put himself together. He kept fucking him, drowning him in pleasure, wave after wave after wave. He himself felt fire pooling in his belly.

"You're so gorgeous, Than," Zagreus groaned, tightening his grip slightly while leaning closer to his lover so their lips would brush as he murmured. "Just as gorgeous as you were the day... I asked for your hand. Did you save up yourself for me, Than? Did you know you'd be mine?"

Thanatos  _ sobbed.  _ He crushed their lips together in a hungry kiss that was more teeth than anything. Their breaths mingled when he pulled away.

"Z-Zag... plea-ah! Damn! Please!"

Zagreus laughed and finally released Thanatos' hip to wrap his fingers around his lover's cock.

The sound Thanatos made as he started to pump his cock was like nothing Zagreus has ever heard before. It sent a new wave of sparkle through his veins, the greed for more. He needed more.

The prince fucked into the God of Death, with a pace faster than before, burying his cock in that blissful heat. Pleasure rippled through him with every thurst and even more so when he heard the soft whimpers falling of Thanatos' lips, mingling with his own groans and the sound of skin on skin. It filled the pool inside him until he was sure he was on the verge of spilling over.

"Zag!" Thanatos gasped at the same time.

A cocky grin grew on Zagreus' lips. He leaned down, nuzzling and biting at Thanatos' neck, directly under his ear. The thrusts of his hips were getting rigid, too erratic.

He bit into Than's earlobe before growling a gruff "Come for me" and jerking his member.

And come, Thanatos did. Zagreus watched with enchantment as the man dissolved into pleasure, a wail on lips, eyes rolled into the back of his skull. He brought Zagreus as close as two bodies could be, and then he came all over his and Zagreus' belly. He tightened around Zag, practically sucking him in, and that was all it took him to follow through the orgasm.

Zagreus growled as he came, spilling into the divine body under his.

The room soon fell silent but for the sound of heavy, labored breathing. Zagreus' heart was still racing but slowly coming down. He closed his eyes, pressing his nose into Thanatos' hair, breathing in the smell - fresh and cool and so  _ Thanatos _ .

Soon, the hands on his back moved, running small circles. Then, his lover released a deep, satisfied sigh. Zagreus moved to nibble on the neck, his softening length still inside Than and his hand stroking the side where he previously left bruises.

Slowly, Zagreus pulled away and looked down. He intended to ask Thanatos if he was alright, if this was to his liking (and whether he'd like to do it again because Zagreus would definitely be up for it). However, this question died on his lip when he saw Thanatos' expression. The man looked absolutely perfectly  _ spent _ . His body was practically slacking against the pillows, hair damp, and all the muscles relaxed. His eyes were half opened, worn but content.

He looked happy, and Zagreus fell in love with that look, deciding that he would most definitely bring it upon Thanatos' features again no matter what it would take.

Or maybe especially for what it would take.

And the question he was going to ask was forgotten, the words leaving him: "Will you marry me?"

He half expected Thanatos to drop down from his hazed state but instead Than simply looked at him.

The room fell silent except for Zagreus' heart pounding in his ears. Then, Thanatos chuckled - a light, bright sound, and he reached to cup Zagreus' face, his palm pleasantly cool against his heated skin, making his heart flutter. 

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> [MY TWITTER](https://twitter.com/RedRubien)


End file.
